Scott Arniel
| birth_place = Kingston, ON, CAN | nationality = Canadian | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 190 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1999 }} Scott William Arniel (born on September 17, 1962 in Kingston, Ontario), is a Canadian coach of the Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League (AHL). In his third year as a coach in the league, Arniel was awarded the Louis A. R. Pieri Memorial Award as AHL coach of the year in 2009. Arniel is also a former professional player who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) primarily with the Winnipeg Jets and Buffalo Sabres. He was inducted into the Kingston Regional Sports Hall of Fame on May 2, 2008. Playing career After entering the major junior ranks with the Kingston Canadians of the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League (OMJHL) in 1978–79, Arniel switched over to the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League the next season to join the Cornwall Royals. Arniel played a pivotal role in the club's 1981 Memorial Cup championship with a hat trick in an 8–2 win over the Kitchener Rangers on May 10, 1981. That off-season, he was selected by the Winnipeg Jets 22nd overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft and immediately began playing for the team, making his NHL debut in 1981–82, appearing in 17 games. He was, however, returned to junior with the Royals, who had been realigned in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), later that season. The reassignment to junior gave Arniel the opportunity to play at the 1982 World Junior Championships, helping Team Canada to their first-ever gold medal at the tournament. In 1982–83, Arniel joined the Jets full-time and recorded 18 points in his rookie season. He went on to play five seasons total in his intial stint with the Jets, including a career-high 56-point campaign with the team in 1983–84. He joined the Buffalo Sabres in 1986–87, going on to play four seasons before returning to the Jets in 1990–91. After splitting the 1991–92 season between the Boston Bruins and the New Haven Nighthawks and Maine Mariners of the American Hockey League (AHL), Arniel played the remainder of his career in the minor leagues, spending time with the San Diego Gulls, Houston Aeros, Utah Grizzlies and Manitoba Moose of the International Hockey League (IHL). He retired following the 1998–99 season. Coaching career Beginning in the 1995–96 season, Arniel began his coaching career as an assistant coach while still playing for the Houston Aeros of the IHL as a mid-season replacement. After retiring from his career as a player with the Moose in 1999, he returned the following season as the team's assistant coach. He held that position for three years until 2002, when he was named to the Buffalo Sabres' coaching staff as an assistant. After four years, he returned to the Moose in 2006, who had since been realigned to the AHL. He led the club to the league's best regular season record in 2008–09, earning him the Louis A. R. Pieri Memorial Award as coach of the year. Awards *Inducted into the Kingston Regional Sports Hall of Fame on May 2, 2008. *Won the Louis A. R. Pieri Memorial Award (AHL coach of the year) in 2009. Career statistics Playing career Coaching Record External links * * Category:Born in 1962 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cornwall Royals (OHL) alumni Category:Cornwall Royals (QMJHL) alumni Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Manitoba Moose (IHL) players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Memorial Cup winners